Sweet Fighter
by exolusiondo
Summary: Aku hanya seorang pemuda biasa yang berharap hidup normal dan stabil. Namun, sepertinya hal itu mustahil karena banyaknya masalah yang menimpaku membuatku harus menjadi kuat untuk bisa melindungi orang orang yang aku sayangi.
1. Chapter 1

_**-Sweet Fighter-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto(Naruto) & Ichiei Ishibumi(High School DxD)**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship, Action, Drama, and Humor.**

 **Pair : Naruto Uzumaki x Rias Gremory.**

 **Warning : OOC, typo mungkin ada, bahasa gak baku and etc.**

 **-Sumary-**

 **Aku hanya seorang pemuda biasa yang berharap hidup normal dan stabil. Namun, sepertinya hal itu mustahil karena banyaknya masalah yang menimpaku membuatku harus menjadi kuat untuk bisa melindungi orang orang yang aku sayangi.**

 **A/N : semua Chara DxD di sini manusia, fic ini agak mirip dengan film drama Asia Sweet Combat hanya saja, beberapa adegan aku rombak serta ide pembuatan fic ini muncul setelah aku menonton film ini.**

 **Chapter 01**

 **Story start!**

 **Tokyo, 7 Desember 20XX**

Disebuah pertandingan MMA, terlihat dua kontestan yang saling berhadapan dengan gesture tubuh siap melancarkan serangan.

"Hosh hosh, Sebaiknya anda menyerah saja, anda akan kalah , Queen!" ucap sang penantang dengan nafas yang tersenggal.

Sang penantang melayangkan tinju ke arah Queen. Namun dengan reflect yang terlatih, sang Queen menunduk dan menyarangkan tendangan ke arah perut sang penantang hingga membuat sang penantang terhempas kebelakang dan menabrak ring.

"Menyerahlah, jika anda terus melanjutkan pertarungan ini anda akan kehilangan nyawa anda," ucap tenang Queen.

"T-tidak akan, orang yang takut akan kehilangan nyawanya tidak punya tempat di atas arena ini." Sang penantang bangun dari jatuh nya dan mulai berdiri.

Queen dengan tenang melakukan gerakan berputar sementara itu sang penantang memasang gesture siaga, dengan memutar tubuh sang Queen melakukan tendangan memutar yang mengarah ke leher sang penantang dengan telak hingga membuat sang penantang pingsan dan tak bisa melanjutkan pertandingan lagi.

"Pemenang pertandingan Final MMA, Rias Gremory!" ucap sang komentator pertandingan.

Rias atau _**Queen**_ pun menatap datar kearah depan seolah olah pikirannya sedang berada di tempat lain.

.

 **Change scane.**

Sementara itu, terlihat seorang pemuda yang tengah memasak telur.

"Menma, ayo makan! kamu akan terlambat ke sekolah jika terus menonton tv." Sang pemuda pun menghidangkan makanan di atas piring.

"Naru-nii, tolong ikatkan rambutku." Pinta salah satu adiknya pada pemuda yang tak lain adalah Naruto.

"Aa baiklah, Ruko-chan." Naruto dengan lembut menyisir rambut Naruko dan mengikatnya twin tail.

"Sebentar, Naru-nii. Yatta Queen menang!" jerit menma dengan senang sambil melompat lompat kecil.

"Menma, hentikan tingkah konyol mu itu dan cepat makan!" ujar Naruto dengan nada tegas.

"Err, baiklah Naru-nii," sahut menma dengan menunduk.

Mereka pun makan dengan tenang di meja makan.

.

.

Setelah selesai makan, Naruto pun langsung bersiap siap bekerja sementara adik-adik nya bersiap untuk sekolah.

"Naru-nii, kami berangkat!" kata Menma yang kemudian melangkah pelan keluar rumah dan di ikuti pula oleh Naruko.

"Hati-hati di jalan! Menma, Ruko-chan."

"Ha'i/oke, Naru-nii," jawab mereka hampir bersamaan sambil berjalan pelan menuju sekolah, kemudian mereka berbalik sebentar ke arah Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat tingkah adik adik nya tersenyum sejenak dan kemudian mengangguk.

Naruko dan Menma kemudian menghampiri Naruto kembali.

"Hmm, ada apa dengan kalian? apa ada sesuatu yang kalian sembunyikan dari Aniki?" tanya Naruto dengan lembut.

"Tak ada apa apa, hanya saja. Bolehkah kami minta uang saku lagi," ucap Menma dengan wajah cengengesan.

Naruto dan Naruko sweet drop seketika.

"Menma, bukankah tadi kita sepakat untuk minta di antar ke sekolah pada Naru-nii! Lalu kenapa kamu minta tambahan uang jajan?!" cetus kesal Naruko pada Menma.

"Maa maa, ya sudah kalau begitu. Naru-nii akan mengantar kalian ke sekolah hari ini." Naruto pun mengusap pelan rambut kedua adik nya.

"Yatta!" teriak girang kedua nya.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pergi sekarang," ujar Naruto sambil menggandeng tangan kedua adik nya.

.

.

 **Change scene...**

Di lain tempat, tepatnya di sebuah ruangan kerja, terlihat dua sosok yang sedang melakukan perdebatan.

"Rias-chan! sudah berapa kali Otou-sama katakan. Otou-sama tidak setuju kamu kembali ke sekolah itu lagi, lagi pula perusahaan kita yang akan mengelolanya adalah kamu dan jika kamu pergi maka siapa yang akan mengurusnya?!" tanya sang Otou-sama Rias.

"Maaf, Otou-sama. Tapi aku bukanlah hewan peliharaan! aku juga manusia yang ingin bebas tanpa ada kekangan," ucap Rias dengan menunduk.

 **Srekkk... krieett...**

Bunyi pintu sontak mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

"Gomen mengganggu, Jiji-sama. Tapi aku rasa aku bisa mengelola perusahaan itu dan Ba-chan akan membantu jika ia punya waktu luang. Dan Lagi pula aku sudah berusia 16 tahun dan sudah mendapat pendidikan privat tentang bisnis sejak kecil, aku yakin bisa mengelola perusahaan itu," ucap seorang pemuda yang tak lain adalah keponakannya.

Zeoticus yang mendengar penuturan cucunya hanya bisa terdiam dan kemudian memijit keningnya.

"Hmm, baiklah kalau begitu." Zeoticus kemudian kembali berkutat dengan laptop nya.

"Kami permisi kembali ke kamar, Jiji," ujar sang cucu.

"Hmm," gumam sang kakek dengan anggukan tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari laptopnya.

Sang cucu dan Rias berojigi sebentar dan kemudian berbalik meninggalkan ruangan itu.

.

.

.

"Arigato Millicas-kun, karena bujukanmu akhirnya Otou-sama akhirnya luluh," ucap Rias dengan penuh kegembiraan meski kini matanya berkaca kaca seperti akan menangis.

"Hmm, Douita Ba-chan. Aku hanya tidak ingin melihat bibi bersedih lagi, bagiku bibi adalah segalanya sekarang." Millicas kemudian berbalik dan memeluk sang bibi. "Tenanglah ba-chan. Bahkan pengorbananku ini tak sebanding dengan kasih sayangmu yang merawatku ketika aku masih kecil."

Rias yang di peluk keponakannya hanya terdiam sambil mengusap usap rambut Millicas. Beberapa menit kemudian, terdengar suara isakan tertahan dari Millicas.

"Sst, tenanglah ba-chan akan selalu menjagamu," ucap Rias menenangkan.

...

 **Rias POV On...**

Hai, namaku adalah, Rias Gremory. Aku adalah seorang anak dari salah satu pengusaha terkaya di jepang, Zeoticus Gremory dan pemilik butik terkenal di Kuoh dan kyoto, Venelana Bael. Aku merupakan anak bungsu dari dua bersaudara. Nama kakakku adalah, Sirzech Gremory seorang atlit MMA. Jika kalian tanya dimana kakakku? aku hanya tahu bahwa ia tewas karena pertempuran di atas arena MMA. Dan karena itulah Millicas menjadi sangat lengket kepadaku. Ibu nya Millicas Grayfia Lucifuge sendiri telah menghilang entah kemana setelah kematian Kakakku. Oh ya, aku hampir lupa. Sekarang aku merupakan siswi tahun ke-tiga di Kuoh High School dan merupakan senior di bidang olah raga kick boxing. Ngomong ngomong masalah olah raga, aku telah empat kali menjuarai turnamen MMA nasional di jepang.

 **Rias POV off...**

.

.

 **Skip Time...**

 **Sore hari, di kota Tokyo.**

Disebuah Restoran, terlihat bebarapa pelayan tengah membersihkan meja dan kursi pelanggan dan salah satu pelayan itu adalah Naruto.

 _"Ya ya, dua bungkus Burger dan satu minuman soda, akan segera di antarkan."_ Suara sang pemilik restoran yang tadinya menerima telpon dari seorang pelanggan yang memesan lewat telpon.

"Baiklah, ada yang bisa mengantarkan paket makanan ini?" tanya sang pemilik restoran.

Beberapa pelayan mengacungkan tangan tanda siap mengantarkan.

"Tapi paket makanan ini harus sudah sampai pada pelanggan dalam kurun waktu 15 menit. Jadi, bagaimana? apa ada di antara kalian yang sanggup melakukannya?"

Mendengar perkataan pemilik restoran mereka, para pelayan yang tadi mengacungkan tangan perlahan mundur. Pemilik restoran yang melihat Naruto pun akhirnya memanggil Naruto.

"Naruto! apa kamu bisa melakukannya?" tanya sang pemilik restoran.

"Ha'i, saya bisa paman," jawab Naruto.

"Baiklah, aku mengandalkanmu, Naruto." Pemilik restoran itu menepuk nepuk pelan pundak Naruto.

.

.

.

Naruto dengan lincahnya mengayuh sepeda nya agar cepat sampai tujuan. Ia mengambil jalan pintas agar pengiriman paket cepat berada di tangan pelanggan.

Adapun jalan pintas yang Naruto ambil adalah jalan gang sempit dan tangga yang ramai akan pejalan kaki. Namun bukannya berhenti, ia malah mengayuh sepedanya dengan zig zag hingga ia berhasil melewati para pejalan kaki.

.

.

.

Saat Naruto sedang mengayuh sepedanya, ia melihat seorang nenek sedang mengejar gerobak sayur dan beberapa sayur itu terlihat berserakan di jalan. Naruto pun turun dari sepedanya dan ikut membantu memungut sayur sambil mengejar gerobak sayur.

Secara kebetulan seorang gadis terlihat akan melintas dari jalan itu.

"Nona! bisakah anda menghentikan gerobak itu!" teriak Naruto sambi terus memunguti sayuran yang jatuh dari gerobak itu.

Namun kejadian yang tak terduga terjadi, sang gadis menendang gerobak itu hingga patah mengenai lampu jalanan.

"Hei! Kenapa kamu hancurkan gerobakku!" ujar nenek pemilik gerobak.

Sementara Naruto yang melihat kejadian tersebut hanya bisa terdiam mematung.

Sang gadis pun berjalan pelan dan saat berpapasan dengan Naruto. Mereka saling pandang, tapi kemudian sang gadis memutuskan kontak mata dan melenggang pergi menuju sang nenek.

"Apa ini cukup?" kata Rias sambil menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang ke arah nenek.

"Ya ya, ini cukup," sahut sang nenek.

Sang gadis pun melenggang pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Huh, tak meminta maaf! anak muda zaman sekarang sangat tidak sopan." Cetus nenek itu sambil memungut sayurannya.

Naruto yang dari tadi terdiam kini kembali menolong sang nenek dengan memunguti sayuran yang berserakan di jalan.

.

.

 **Change scene...**

Di sebuah rumah, terlihat seseorang pria tua tengah menyapu halaman rumahnya.

Tidak lama kemudian, sesosok gadis terlihat berjalan mendekati pria tua itu.

"Sensei." Sapa gadis itu.

"Rias! ada apa kamu kemari? bukankah semua ilmu yang telah ku ajarkan cukup." Sang sensei berbicara sambil menyapu.

"Mou, Sensei. Kalau begitu biarkan aku membantumu ya!" ujar Rias yang kini berusaha meraih gagang sapu.

"Hmm, biar sensei saja yang mengerjakannya," ucap sang sensei sambil menjauhkan gagang sapu itu.

Namun, Rias tak menyerah. Ia dengan cepat memegang tangan sang sensei dan berusaha mengambil gagang sapu. Saat usaha Rias hampir berhasil, sang sensei dengan cepat mendorong Rias dan memukul perut Rias dengan sisi tumpul gagang sapu hingga Rias mundur beberapa langkah.

 **Ckittt...**

Sebuah suara rem sepeda mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

Naruto pun turun dari sepedanya dan berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka. Naruto terdiam sesaat saat melihat gadis yang tadi ia temui dijalan.

"Ah, paket makananku telah datang. Kebetulan aku sudah sangat lapar, ayo masuk dan taruh di atas meja ya!" ujar pria tua itu.

Untuk sesaat Naruto saling pandang, sang gadis pun berbalik dan berjalan pelan keluar dari komplek perumahan itu.

"Aah, baiklah," ucap Naruto tersadar dan ikut masuk ke dalam rumah pria tua itu.

.

.

.

Setelah mengantarkan paket makanan Naruto pun mengayuh sepeda ke arah kuil. Saat masuk ia melihat beberapa pengunjung tengah berdo'a. Ia pun mendekat ke arah tempat berdo'a itu dan memejamkan mata seraya menangkupkan tangannya.

Sementara itu terlihat Rias juga berada di dalam kuil itu tengah berdo'a.

'Tuhan, aku mohon agar kau selalu menjaga adik adikku. Cukup aku saja yang merasakan kerasnya kehidupan.' Batin Naruto.

'Tuhan, tolong bukakan hati ayah agar ia tidak mengekangku seperti ini.' Batin Rias.

Mereka berdua pun membuka mata dan berbalik dan berjalan keluar ke arah pintu keluar.

Entah secara kebetulan atau memang sudah rencana Tuhan, mereka kini berjalan beriringan dan secara tak sengaja lengan mereka saling bersentuhan karena beberapa pengunjung yang menabrak mereka.

Naruto dan Rias saling menengok ke arah samping mereka dan mendapati mereka tengah bersentuhan.

"Kamu!/kau!" seru mereka bersamaan.

Beberapa pengunjung kuil menatap mereka dengan tatapan heran tapi ada juga yang acuh dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanan keluar kuil.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" tanya Rias dengan nada mengintimidasi.

"Aku tidak mengikutimu, lagi pula apa untungnya bagiku dengan mengikutimu," Jawab ketus Naruto.

"Grrr, kau menyebalkan!" ucap Rias dengan kesal.

Kemudian Rias melenggang pergi mendahului Naruto.

"Kheh, gadis yang aneh!" gumam Naruto.

Mereka pun telah keluar dari kuil dan berjalan berlainan arah.

Namun tanpa mereka sadari, benang takdir telah mengikat mereka berdua pada sebuah hubungan yang akan menentukan perjalanan kehidupan mereka.

.

.

.

TBC

Yo minna-san! Gomen ne aku telah menghapus fic Son Of The Shiva tapi sebagai penggantinya. Aku telah menghadirkan fic baru dengan tema yang lebih fresh dan sugar..wkwkwk

Okelah tanpa memperpanjang waktu.

exolusiondo out, jaa!


	2. Chapter 2

_**-Sweet Fighter-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto(Naruto) & Ichie Ishibumi(High School DxD)**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship, Action, Drama, and Humor.**

 **Pair : Naruto Uzumaki x Rias Gremory.**

 **Warning : OOC, typo mungkin ada, bahasa gak baku and etc.**

 **-Sumary-**

 **Aku hanya seorang pemuda biasa yang berharap hidup normal dan stabil. Namun, sepertinya hal itu mustahil karena banyaknya masalah yang menimpaku membuatku harus menjadi kuat untuk bisa melindungi orang orang yang aku sayangi.**

 **Chapter 02**

 **Kuoh, 8 Desember 20XX.**

 **07.23 pm.**

Suasana hiruk pikuk di kota saat pagi hari merupakan hal yang wajar bagi sebagian orang. Namun beda hal nya dengan salah satu orang ini.

"Grrr, setiap pagi kenapa bising sekali sih di luar!" gerutu seseorang dari balik selimut dan kemudian menyingkap selimutnya seraya menggeliat dari tempat tidurnya.

 **Krieettt...**

Suara pintu terbuka menyadarkan bahwa ada yang masuk ke kamarnya. Ia pun dengan segera bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan duduk dengan mata setengah terbuka dan iler yang terlihat membekas di sudut bibinya. Ia tidak peduli dengan keadaannya saat ini, karena takut pada seseorang.

"Ehh, anak kaa-chan sudah bangun, ya? tapi baguslah jadi kaa-chan tidak repot repot membawakan se ember air untuk membangunkanmu," ujar seseorang itu yang tak lain adalah ibunya.

"Tapi, aku masih mengantuk kaa-chan," ujarnya dengan mata setengah terbuka.

"Eit, tidak ada tapi tapian Issei, cepat bangun dan mandi setelah itu sarapan dan pergi kesekolah! Okay?" kata sang ibu dengan nada tegas.

"H-ha'i, kaa-chan!" sahut Issei dengan berdiri dari duduknya dan langsung hormat ala prajurit walaupun matanya menunjukkan ia masih sangat mengantuk.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Dan satu lagi, apakah kamu masih menyimpan kaset porno dan majalah dewasa, sweety?" tanya ibunya dengan manis, tapi berbanding terbalik dengan aura hitam pekat di belakangnya.

"Etto, ah ya ya, su-sudah aku bakar kok kaa-chan," jawab Issei dengan gugup karena melihat ibunya yang tengah mengeluarkan aura membunuh yang menguar hebat.

"Benar begitu, Issei?"

"Hu'um," jawab Issei sambil mengangguk.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, kalau begitu kamu cepat-cepat berbenah ya. Kaa-chan akan pergi dan membuka toko kita." Aura menyesakkan yang tadinya memenuhi ruangan tiba tiba lenyap seketika setelah kepergian ibunya Issei.

"Yare yare, ibuku yandere kelas berat ternyata, tapi untungnya kaset dan majalahku aman di bawah kasurku, khu khu ..." ucap Issei dengan sweet drop tapi kemudian ia tertawa seperti seorang psikopat.

Oke mari tinggalkan sejenak adegan absurd ibu dan anak itu.

.

.

 **Change scene...**

 **Tokyo, 8 Desember 20XX.**

 **07.30 pm.**

Lain hal nya dengan Issei, Naruto dan kedua adiknya terlihat sedang menyantap makanan yang sudah tersaji di atas meja makan.

"Menma, Ruko-chan. Cepat habiskan makanan kalian dan cuci setelah nya, ya!" pinta Naruto pada kedua adiknya.

"Oke, Naru-nii," Sahut keduanya kompak.

Setelah sarapan, mereka pun bersiap siap berangkat menuju tujuan mereka.

"Naru-nii, antar kami lagi ya! kumohon!" mohon Naruko dengan jurus andalan nya pupy eyes no jutsu. Naruto mengalihkan pandangan nya ke arah Menma. Tapi ternyata Menma juga memandang ke arah Naruto dengan tatapan yang sama dengan Naruko.

Naruto yang melihat tingkah adik-adiknya hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Baiklah, ayo kita segera berangkat!" ucap Naruto semangat.

"Yoshhh!" sahut Menma dengan semangat yang tak kalahnya juga dengan semangat Naruto.

Merekapun berangkat bersama. Hingga sampai di gerbang sekolah, Naruto pun menyuruh Menma dan Naruko bergegas masuk karena sebentar lagi akan berbunyi bel masuk.

"Menma, Ruko-chan. Jadi anak yang baik ya, dengar nasihat Guru dan jangan berkelahi dengan teman temanmu, kalian ingat?" ucap Naruto dengan eye smile nya.

"Ingat Naru-nii," sahut mereka berdua bersamaan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kalian cepat masuk, aniki akan segera pergi ke tempat kerja,"

"Ganbate! Naru-nii," ucap mereka menyemangati Naruto.

"Hu'um," sahut Naruto sambil mengangguk.

Kemudian, Menma dan Naruko masuk ke dalam sekolah mereka dan begitu pula Naruto yang berjalan santai menuju tempat kerjanya.

.

.

 **Skip Time...**

 **Tokyo, 17.55 Am.**

"Akhirnya selesai juga, huft ... " ucap Naruto sambil menghela nafas karena lelah sehabis bekerja.

Dengan langkah lesu ia berjalan di pinggir jalan. Namun sebuah mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi melintas dari arah belakang.

 **Tiinnn... tiinnn...**

Suara klakson mobil membuat Naruto hampir oleng kebelakang karena terkejut dan saat melihat mobil itu akan menabraknya ia melompat ke pagar pembatas jalan dengan gaya seorang _parkor_.

"Dasar pengemudi bodoh! kau pikir jalan ini milik nenek moyangmu apa hingga sesuka hati menjalankan mobilmu," teriak Naruto dengan kesal.

Mobil yang tadinya mengklakson Naruto tiba tiba berhenti. Pintu mobil pun terbuka, terlihatlah sepasang kaki putih jenjang dengan balutan spatu high hels berwarna putih dan setelah sosok itu sepenuhnya keluar. Dunia seakan berhenti untuk mengagumi keindahan makhluk ciptaan tuhan yang sempurna ini untuk sejenak.

Seorang gadis berambut merah panjang tergerai indah, wajah ayu nan rupawan dengan sedikit polesan make up tipis, mata blue green yang begitu menyejukkan hati jika memandangnya, hidung mancung, bibir tipis dengan lipstik berwarna pink yang terlihat begitu menggoda iman para kaum adam, serta dress berwarna putih bak putri dari kerajaan.

Para pejalan kaki khususnya yang laki-laki mimisan dan beberapa diantaranya pingsan dengan wajah bahagia. Dan para wanita yang melihatnya hanya bisa berdecak kagum. Namun setelahnya, mereka kembali melanjutkan aktivitas mereka yang sempat tertunda tadi.

Naruto sendiri terlihat jelas bahwa ia mematung dengan rona merah di pipinya karena melihat sebuah pemandangan langka yang ia lihat. Tapi setelahnya ia tersadar dan menghampiri gadis itu.

"Hei, Nona kalau anda tidak bisa menyetir sebaiknya anda mencari seorang supir untuk mengemudikan mobil anda, anda hampir saja membunuhku dengan menabrakku tadi," sindir Naruto dengan nada ketus.

"..."

Gadis itu hanya diam. Naruto yang kesal karena di diamkan akhirnya berbicara.

"Grrr, apa anda mendengarku?"

"Apa anda sudah selesai?" tanya gadis itu datar.

Gadis itupun mengambil beberapa lembar uang dan memberikannya pada Naruto.

"Apa ini cukup?"

Gadis itu menaruh uang pada saku jaket Naruto dan melenggang pergi meninggalkan Naruto. Namun sebelum gadis itu pergi tangan gadis itu di raih oleh Naruto.

"Maaf Nona, tapi tak semua masalah dapat di selesaikan dengan uang," ujar Naruto dengan dingin sambil mengembalikan uang itu ketangan sang gadis, kemudian ia berbalik meninggalkan gadis itu.

Gadis itu hanya memandang Naruto dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan. Namun setelahnya masuk kembali ke dalam mobilnya dan menjalankan nya.

.

 **Skip Time...**

"Gomen, Otou-sama. Aku terlambat," ucap Rias yang baru sampai ke restoran bintang lima,

"Sudah hampir satu jam, dari mana saja kamu?" tanya Zeoticus datar.

"A-aku ... " belum sempat Rias melanjutkan perkataannya, sebuah suara menghentikannya melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Sudahlah Lord Gremory, lagi pula jalanan macet kalau jam malam beginikan," ucap Lord Phenex yang merupakan kolega bisnis Lord Gremory.

"Ah, dan ini adalah anakku, Raiser Phenex," ucap Lord Phenex dan di balas anggukan oleh seseorang di sampingnya yang tak lain adalah anaknya sendiri.

"Dan perkenalkan juga putriku, Rias Gremory serta cucuku, Millicas Gremory," ucap Lord Gremory.

Setelah beberapa pembicaraan santai, mereka mulai membicarakan tentang perjodohan Rias dan Raiser.

Rias yang mendengar obrolan itupun berdiri dari kursinya dan pamit ke kamar kecil.

Saat sedang melangkah, Rias mendengar sebuah suara dari belakang menghentikannya.

"Hime, kenapa kau pergi saat mereka membicarakan pertunangan kita?" tanya Raiser sambil menyeringai keji.

Rias yang mendengar suara itu berbalik dan melangkah mendekati Raiser.

"Bahkan jika ayah setuju pun aku tak akan sudi menikah dengan playboy sepertimu!" ucap Rias dengan dingin.

"Aw aw, aku takut, khu khu khu ... tapi jika kau menolakku maka ayahmu yang akan memaksamu untuk tunduk dan patuh padaku Rias." Raiser kemudian memegang dagu Rias secara kasar dan memdekatkan wajahnya. Rias yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya diam tapi sebuah kepalan tangan ia luncurkan ke arah ulu hati Raiser, dan yang terjadi selanjutnya Raiser tertunduk dan mundur beberapa langkah menjauh dari Rias.

"Ah, Raiser yang malang. Bukankah kau ingin menciumku, ayo kesini sayang maka akan kuberikan hal itu." Rias mulai melemaskan tangannya.

"Mungkin kau lupa bahwa aku adalah seorang atlit MMA, Raiser. Kali ini aku mengampuni mu tapi lain kali, aku harap kau mempunyai cadangan nyawa jika ingin menyentuhku," ucap Rias dengan aura membunuh pekat.

Raiser yang melihat itu mundur perlahan dan kemudian lari ketakutan.

"Huftt... Raiser Phenex, laki-laki brengsek yang berniat menjadikanku budaknya. Huh, jangan harap aku menjadi pendampingmu," sungut Rias dengan amarah.

Rias berjalan pelan meninggalkan restoran itu.

.

.

 **Change scene...**

Di pinggir jalan, tepatnya di pintu keluar supermarket terlihat seorang pemuda yang tak lain adalah Naruto. Ia saat ini sedang menenteng sekantung bahan makanan dan beberapa makanan camilan untuk adiknya.

Namun saat akan melangkah ia melihat seorang gadis yang duduk sendiri di bangku panjang di pinggir jalan di samping lampu penerang jalan.

"Huh, bukannya itu gadis yang tadi? tapi, sedang apa ia disana." Naruto menggumam pelan dan berjalan pelan menghampiri gadis itu.

"Err, kau gadis yang tadi kan? sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Naruto beruntun.

"Hn, dan lagi pula ini tempat umum jadi apa hakmu melarangku disini," sahut gadis itu dengan acuh.

Naruto yang mendengar balasan acuh dari gadis itu hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?"

"Hn,"

"Cuek sekali, apa dia seorang tsundere," gumam Naruto.

Namun kesialan sepertinya sedang menggelantungi Naruto.

"A-apa yang barusan kau bilang?" tanya sangar sang gadis itu.

"Errr, tidak ada apa apa. Aku hanya bergumam, cuaca malam sangat ... ah iya, dingin." sahut Naruto dengan gugup karena takut dengan aura yang gadis itu keluarkan. Tanpa sadar ia mengeluarkan keringat dingin dan menggigil ketakutan. Namun reaksi sang gadis tiba tiba tertawa lepas.

"Pfttt ... Hahaha, apa apaan dengan mimik mukamu itu," ujar Rias sambil tertawa.

"Gadis ini aneh, ehh tidak tidak cantik maksudku." Naruto terpaksa tersenyum karena takut dengan tatapan mata yang berkilat tajam gadis itu.

Setelah beberapa adegan absurd tadi mereka mulai duduk dengan tenang di bangku itu.

"Hmm, siapa namamu?" tanya Naruto dengan menoleh ke samping ke arah Rias yang meminum minuman kaleng.

Minuman itu Naruto beli dari mesin minuman kaleng di depan supermarket.

"Bukankah tidak sopan jika menanyakan nama seseorang, jika tidak memperkenalkan namamu terlebih dahulu?" tanya balik gadis itu.

"Ehehe, gomen. Aku lupa, namaku Naruto Uzumaki, namamu?"

"Rias Gremory,"

"Souka, nama yang indah 'tapi, tsundere nya minta ampun'," ucap Naruto sambil membatin dalam hatinya.

"Umu, arigato Uzumaki-san," ucap Rias sambil menyembunyikan rona merah yang tiba tiba hinggap di pipinya.

Saat sedang mengobrol, sebuah mobil berwarna hitam berhenti di depan mereka.

"Ba-chan, dari mana saja anda? aku hampir jantungan karena mencarimu," ujar Millicas dengan panik.

"Hmm, sejak kapan kau punya riwayat penyakit jantung?" tanya Rias dengan polosnya.

"Arrghhhh, itu hanya perumpaan Ba-chan!" ujar Millicas dengan kesal.

Naruto yang menonton hanya bisa sweet drop.

"Ah, kalau begitu aku pamit, Gremory-san,"

"Hmm, hati-hati di jalan, Uzumaki-san!" ucap Rias dengan melmbaikan tangannya.

Millicas yang tadi crewet kini diam sambil memandang intens Ba-chan nya.

"Ada apa Millicas-kun?" tanya Rias heran dengan perubahan sifat Millicas.

"Err, tidak ada apa apa, ayo kita pulang Ba-chan." Ajak Millicas pada Rias.

"Umu," gumam Rias sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

Merekapun masuk kedalam mobil dan meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

TBC

Yo, ane up lagi nih.

Dan aku beritahukan satu lagi. Aku sama sekali tidak menjiplak dari anime dan manga. Hanya terinspirasi dari sebuah film asia, untuk kalian yang penasaran film itu. Judul nya 'Sweet Combat' hampir sama seperti fic nya ane cuman kata combat ane ganti sama Fighter.

Dan satu lagi. Aku gak nentu sih kapan Up nya tapi kalau udah aku tulis pasti deh besok atau lusanya ane up tuh fic ini. Sekian dan terima kasih.

exolusiondo Out... jaa minna!


	3. Chapter 3

_**-Sweet Fighter-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto(Naruto) & Ichie Ishibumi(High School DxD)**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship, Action, Drama, and Humor.**

 **Pair : Naruto Uzumaki x Rias Gremory.**

 **Warning : OOC, typo mungkin ada, bahasa gak baku and etc.**

 **-Sumary-**

 **Aku hanya seorang pemuda biasa yang berharap hidup normal dan stabil. Namun, sepertinya hal itu mustahil karena banyaknya masalah yang menimpaku membuatku harus menjadi kuat untuk bisa melindungi orang orang yang aku sayangi.**

 **Chapter 03**

 **Kuoh, 09 Desember 20XX.**

 **Kuoh High Scholl, 12.30 Pm.**

"Kapan Rias kembali, ya?" gumam seseorang yang sedang duduk menyender sambil termenung di atas ring _Boxing_.

"Seperti biasa ehh, kau selalu termenung akhir akhir ini, Sakura-chan," celetuk seseorang yang sedang bersandar di pintu masuk klub.

"Kyaa!. Huh, Akeno-chan! kau membuatku kaget saja." Sakura berteriak kaget mendengar sebuah suara dan hampir melompat keluar dari ring. Namun, ia mengenal suara tersebut hingga akhirnya ia menengok ke arah asal suara.

"Merindukan Rias lagi, Sakura-chan?" tanya Akeno berjalan menghampiri Sakura.

"Umu, kau tau klub terasa sunyi tanpa adanya dia," ucap Sakura dengan lesu.

"Aku juga merasa begitu, tapi kapan Rias kembali? hanya dia yang tau kapan kembali kemari," ucap Akeno sambil melompat masuk ke dalam ring. "Ne, bagaimana kalau kita latihan lagi, Sakura-chan?"

"Itu lebih baik dari pada diam dan duduk saja," ujar Sakura dengan bangkit dari duduknya.

"Tangkap ini!" kata Akeno sambil melempar sarung tangan khas Petinju.

"Hup. Akeno-chan, apa kau sudah memberi pelajaran pada ketiga pemuda mesum itu?" tanya Sakura sambil mengencangkan sarung tinjunya.

"Belum, lagipula mereka tidak akan berani lagi mengintip kita," ucap Tenang Akeno.

"Kamu yakin?"

"Yakin 100%,"

"Kenapa kamu sangat yakin mereka tidak bisa mengintip kita lagi, Akeno-chan?"

"Karena mereka akan ku hajar sampai mereka babak belur dan meminta ampun, khu khu khu ..."

Sakura sweet drop mendengar jawaban Akeno. Tapi ada benarnya juga yang dikatakan Akeno.

"Baiklah, ayo kita mulai!" seru Akeno dengan mulai melayangkan sebuah pukulan ke arah wajah Sakura.

Sakura menangkis pukulan itu dengan kedua tangannya yang ia jadikan tameng. Akeno terus memukul pertahanan Sakura, sehingga saat pukulan Akeno mulai melemah, Sakura dengan cepat membalik keadaan dan membelokkan pukulan Akeno kesamping. Sakura mulai menyerang dengan menyarangkan pukulan dari atas samping dan di tangkis dengan baik oleh Akeno, tak sampai disitu Sakura terus memojokkan Akeno hingga pertahanan Akeno melemah dan kesempatan itu tak di sia siakan oleh Sakura. Dengan beberapa pukulan yang ia sarangkan ke arah wajah Akeno dan di tangkis dengan tangan Akeno yang menghadap kedepan. Sakura pun menendang perut Akeno, hingga Akeno mundur beberapa langkah.

"Well, kemampuanmu semakin hebat, Sakura-chan." Puji Akeno dengan tersenyum tipis.

"Kemapuanku masih jauh dari kata hebat, Akeno-chan. Aku masih perlu belajar lagi hingga dapat mengalahkan Rias," ucap Sakura dengan semangat membara.

"Ara ara, ganbate! Sakura-chan."

.

.

Sementara itu di depan gerbang pintu masuk sekolah. Terlihat beberapa siswa maupun siswi sedang memberi jalan kepada empat orang pemuda yang membuat para gadis meleleh hanya dengan menatap wajah mereka.

"Kyaaa, Sasuke-sama!" teriak salah FG atau yang lebih akrab kita sebut _Fans Girl._

"Sepertinya yang lebih populer di antara kita hanya Sasuke, ya!" Celetuk seseorang berambut pirang.

"Hn,"

"Gaara, Toneri. Dari tadi kalian diam saja, apa kalian baik-baik saja?" tanya pemuda berambut pirang itu lagi.

"Seperti biasa, yang paling bawel di antara kita hanya kamu ya, Kiba." Ejek Toneri dan sambil terkekeh pelan kemudian menengok kesamping memalingkan wajah.

Saat mereka berjalan tiba tiba hand phone Kiba berbunyi.

 _'Iwak peyek, iwak peyek, iwak peyek nasi jagung. Sampe tue sampe nenek trio macan tetap di sanjung.'_

Bunyi nada dering ponsel Kiba sontak membuat para siswa dan siswi melongo tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka dengar. Toneri terjungkal kebelakang dan Gaara sweet drop sambil bergumam 'njirr, temen gue dangdut lovers ternyata', bahkan Sasuke yang dikenal sebagai pribadi yang dingin dan acuh membuka rahangnya lebar dengan mata yang melotot.

"Err, ak-aku bisa jelaskan teman teman," ucap Kiba dengan cengengesan.

"Anjay, puter lagunya coeg!" ucap Toneri yang langsung berdiri dari terjungkalnya.

"Oke, ini dia lagunya!" seru Kiba semangat.

Saat akan memencet dan memutar lagu itu, tiba tiba suasana menjadi sunyi dan senyap ketika seseorang yang mereka takuti dan segani tentunya berada di belakang Kiba dengan memegang bahu Kiba.

"Lagu apa yang akan kau putar, Bishounen?" tanya sosok itu dengan datar.

"Err, bukan lagu apa apa, senpai," ucap Kiba berbalik badan menghadap sang senpai, dan dengan wajah yang ketakutan serta keringat dingin yang mengalir di pelipis keningnya.

"Hmm, kalau begitu. Kemarikan Hand phone mu,"

Dengan hati hati Kiba menaruh hand phone nya ke tangan sosok itu.

"Hmm, lagu trio macan. Gue lebih suka lagu yang ini." Sosok itupun mengklik lagu yang ada di daftar musik milik Kiba.

 _'Emang lagi syantik tapi bukan syok cantiek, cantik cantik gini hanya untuk dirimu...'_

Semua orang cengo melihat sosok itu berjoget dengan tangan jempol mengarah ke atas.

"Sstt, ini benarkan? aku gak mimpikan, Sairaorg-senpai berjoget dangdut." Bisik salah seorang siswa.

"Tampar aku jika ini mimpi,"

 **Plakkk...**

"Aww, sakit coeg!"

"Dirimu sendiri yang minta di tampar tadi,"

Sasuke yang melihat adegan nista itu, sweet drop seketika dengan mulut berbusa.

.

.

Oke Mari kita tinggalkan adegan absurd di atas. Karena akan menyebabkan sakit mata dan gagal ketawa. (Wkwkwk)

 **Change scene...**

"Sonaaa, dimana kamu sembunyikan bra dan cdku!" teriak Serafall menggelegar dari atas balkon rumah mereka.

"Grrr, sudah kubilang aku tidak tau baka Onee," balas Sona dengan berteriak pula.

"Eeh, gomen. Yatta sudah ketemu!" teriak Sera dengan girang.

Sona yang mendengar dari lantai bawah hanya bisa ber sweet drop ria sambil menggumamkan hal hal yang mungkin hanya dia yang mengerti.

 **Sona POV On...**

Hai namaku, Sona Sitri aku adalah seorang atlit MMA dibawah peringkat Rias atau yang sering di panggil Queen. Kami berdua adalah Rival dalam olah raga beladiri, meskipun begitu kami adalah teman masa kecil. Saat ini aku telah tujuh kali menjuarai pertandingan Nasional, Muay thai. Bahkan aku sempat ditawari bergabung dalam sebuah Tim yang akan membawaku ke liga internasional. Namun, tawaran itu kutolak karena aku hanya ingin menjadi ibu yang baik bagi suami dan anak anakku nantinya.

 **Sona POV Off...**

Serafall adalah seorang yang sangat berpengaruh di kota kuoh dan merupakan kakak kandung dari Sona. Dia telah lulus dari kuoh dan telah menjadi sarjana. Namun, bukan itu yang membuat serafall begitu di segani. Serafall merupakan pemenang kejuaraan MMA empat kali sebelum Rias, namun di saat ia lulus dari kuoh high school ia memutuskan untuk pensiun.

.

.

 **Skip time...**

 **Tokyo, 17.00 Am.**

"Hahh, lelahnya. Tapi aku tak boleh patah semangat demi mereka aku bahkan rela meremukkan tulang tulangku jika itu diperlukan untuk kebahagian mereka," gumam Naruto.

Saat Naruto melewati sebuah jalan sepi, beberapa preman terlihat menghadangnya.

"Ah, kebetulan sekali. Serahkan semua uangmu bocah!" ucap salah satu preman.

"Kalau paman ingin uang. Paman bisa bekerja bukan? dan lagi pula apa aku terlihat seperti bocah di umur 18 tahun begini," ucap Naruto sambil menggerutu.

"Grr, cepat serahkan uangmu kalau tidak-"

"Kalau tidak apa? Paman akan menggendongku kerumah."

"Grr, bocah sialan! Kalian, maju dan serang dia!"

Naruto yang melihat para preman mulai merengsek maju, mulai memasang fighting stance.

Dua preman maju dan mengarahkan pukulan ke arah Naruto. Naruto pun menunduk dan hanya melalui kepala Naruto. Dan salah satu di antara mereka menendang dan yang lainnya melayangkan pukulan dari sisi samping kiri dan kanan Naruto. Naruto pun menangkis serangan mereka dengan mundur kebelakang seakan tak berhenti di situ saja, satu preman kembali melayangkan tinju ke arah perut Naruto. Naruto yang melihat hal itu menangkap tinju itu dan kemudian menendang salah satu kaki salah preman itu hingga preman itu kehilangan keseimbangan.

Tak ingin kehilangan kesempatan Naruto mulai menarik kaki preman itu dan melemparkan preman itu ke got.

Sedangkan yang lain melihat adegan itu menggeram marah dan maju bersamaan.

Naruto menyeringai melihat mereka semua terpancing dan kemudian melakukan tendangan memutar hingga mengenai muka semua preman dan membuat mereka meringis kesakitan.

Sang boss preman yang dari tadi menonton kini mulai geram dan merengsek maju sembari membawa sebuah pisau.

Naruto yang melihat itu dengan sigap memasang sikap siaga nya kembali. Sang boss preman berlari dan berusaha menghujam pisau itu kepada Naruto.

Naruto dengan tenang mengelak kesamping dan menangkap tangan boss preman itu dan memelintirnya hingga pisau itu terlepas, dan dengan gerakan cepat Naruto memukul dengan telapak tangan terbalik kearah dada boss preman dan membuat boss preman itu mundur beberapa langkah. Namun, bukan nya mundur boss preman itu pun kembali mengarahkan tinjunya ke arah Naruto dan dengan cepat pula Naruto menunduk dan memberikan pukulan keras ke arah wajah boss preman hingga boss preman itu jatuh tersungkur hingga pingsan.

Melihat sang boss tidak berdaya menghadapi seorang yang mereka anggap bocah, mereka pun lari dengan ketakutan.

"Huft... untungnya Tou-san menurunkan sedikit ilmu bela dirinya untukku," ucap Naruto pelan sambil melemaskan tangan nya.

Naruto pun beranjak dari tempat itu tanpa menghiraukan sang boss preman yang terkapar pingsan.

 **Naruto POV On...**

Hai namaku Naruto Uzumaki. Aku memiliki dua adik yang pertama bernama Naruko Uzumaki dan yang kedua Menma Uzumaki. Kami merupakan yatim piatu mungkin,karena ayah telah lama meninggal karena stress telah membunuh seseorang di dalam pertandingan dan ibu pergi entah kemana setelah mendapat gunjingan dari para warga yang mengatakan ayahku pembunuh. Memang berat tapi itulah kenyataan nya bahkan mereka mengucilkanku dan kedua adikku hingga aku pun pindah ksesebuah kota Tokyo dimana mereka tidak mengenalku karena aku memakai marga dari ibuku.

Dan beberapa hari lagi aku akan ke kuoh untuk belajar kembali karena aku mendapat beasiswa dan kembali melanjutkan pendidikan meski harus sambil bekerja paruh waktu untuk mencukupi kebutuhan kami sehari hari.

Kuoh high school sendiri sekolah yang elit dan merupakan sekolah terfavorit dari beberapa jajaran sekolah lainnya. Dan yang ku tau mereka baru baru saja menerima murid laki laki dari dua tahun yang lalu.

Ah, aku sudah sampai di rumah sudah dulu ya.

 **Naruto POV Off...**

.

.

"Tadaima," ucap Naruto sambil masuk ke dalam Rumahnya.

"Okaeri, Naru-nii," sambut adiknya yang berada di ruang depan sambil mengerjakan tugas mereka.

"Ne adik adikku rajin sekali,ya," ucap Naruto menggoda kedua adiknya sambil mencubit gemas pipi mereka.

"Mou, Naru-nii. Jangan usil dong, kami kan sedang mengerjakan tugas," cetus Naruko sambil memasang muka cemberut.

"Ahaha, maa maa. Gomen ne Ruko-chan, Menma. Aniki hanya ingin bercanda dengan adik adiknya aniki, jadi sambung kerjakan tugas kalian dan setelah itu kita makan malam, oke?"

"Yeayy, Naru-nii akan masak apa? biar kubantu ya!" Kata Naruko antusias.

"Aniki akan masak kare, dan tentu saja Boleh. Tapi ... setelah Ruko-chan menyelesaikan tugas tugas sekolah, okay?"

"Wakatta Onii-chan." Naruko dengan cepat kembali mengerjakan tugasnya.

Menma yang sedari tadi diam kini mulai ikut mengerjakan tugasnya sambil sesekali bertanya kepada Naruko soal soal yang ia tidak bisa.

Naruto pun beranjak dan menuju dapur rumahnya.

.

.

 **Change scene...**

 **Bandara Tokyo, 20.15 Am.**

Rias dan keluarganya pun berangkat ke Kuoh dengan naik pesawat untuk kembali melanjutkan pendidikannya.

"Muka Ba-chan terlihat berseri seri, apakah Ba-chan tengah dimabuk cinta," ucap Millicas sambil menyeringai.

"Tidak, dan apa apaan dengan leluconmu itu. Ba-chan bahkan tidak memikirkan lelaki manapun, yang ada dipikiran ba-chan hanya ada kuoh dan klub boxing," ucap Rias sambil mempraktikkan beberapa pukulan dan tangkisan ala seorang petinju.

Hal ini sontak membuat Millicas sweet drop dan membatin, 'pikiran ba-chan hanya tinju dan tinju, kapan ia akan memikirkan pasangan hidup.'

"Kenapa denganmu, Millicas-kun?" tanya Rias heran.

"Tid-tidak ada apa apa, ba-chan."

"Baiklah, ayo kita duduk di sana." Tunjuk Rias ke arah tempat duduk.

Dan dijawab anggukan oleh Millicas.

.

.

.

TBC

Yo minna-san, ane up lagi nih meski lama sih. wkwkwk

Dan terima kasih telah mendukung kelanjutan fic ane yang gaje ini, segaje orang nya juga sih. Buat yang masih menyangka fic ini seperti sebuah manga yang ada di Weebton apalagi menuduh ane ngejiplak ntuh manga ane ucapin maaf tapi itu mungkin hanya kebetulan sama, dan juga aku sebenarnya nggak tau sih soal manga di weebton itu dan lagi pula ini fic nggak seperti di film sweet combatnya asli beberapa alur dan adegan ane rombak buat ngebedain sama ntuh film ntar dibkira njiplak lagi ane hufft... Dan untuk review ane kagak sempet bales, maaf yak tapi udah ane baca kok. Karena di sela sela kesibukan ane, aku ucapin terima kasih telah berkunjung dan suka rela memberikan review pada fic di bawah standar yang ane punya.

Tak berlama lama lagi,

exolusiondo out... jaa


End file.
